mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OmegaSmash/One Week at Sparky's
So... One Week at Sparky's has been canned.... I'm sorry, but thanks to Megapig's Sky Wars, i've been inspired to start one final RPG project, with an original plot, characters and locations. I won't reveal anything about it yet, but in this Blog Post i'll reveal what COULD have been - One Week at Sparky's. FNaF Fangame Era This was a short section of the game's life. I hadn't started development, and I only have some concepts. First is this Mock-up title screen. As you can see, I planned to add a Night Select, Custom Night and an Infinite Night (though that would have probobly been cut). During this era, I only had four animatronics planned - Sparky (duh), Kat (a cat animatronic that played the drums), Croc (based of the Platforming mascot of the same name, who played the guitar) and Bit (a Bat animatronic). To the side you can see the HUD (with the Map). I want to go into detail about the map. I'll list of the name of each of the 12 rooms (by number). #Arcade Corrnor #Party Room 2 #Mens Bathroom #Female Bathroom #Mirror Hallway #Storage Room #Show Stage #Party Room 1 #Lobby #Outside #Vent #Parking Lot So yeah, that's about all I did for this era. RPG Era Yeah, here we have a lot of changes to go over. First of all, the animatronics. I had added one more animatronic, and removed one. I added Treble as a new animatronic, and I replaced Bit with Monkus (a Monkey animatronic). The main four was now Sparky, Kat, Treble and Monkus. But what happened to Croc? Well, it invloves an event named the Night of 69. The events of this night (as detailed by the staff), where that the animatronics turned on during the night, and "Made a mess". But what actually happened? Well, it's a whole different story. That night, a new animatronic had been shipped from overseas, Treble. While unpacking all her parts and attacthing them, Treble awakened. Treble was still unfinished, but got up and killed the staff working on it. It finished itself, and started to deatach the other animatronics, starting with Croc. But that's all that she got to, before the Police came to the scene, and kept the building on lockdown for a week. So yeah, what else can I say. The layout of Sparky's Pizza Playhouse had changed since the FNaF Fangame era. I moved the bathrooms entrance to Party Room 1, rather than 2, added a Backstage room next to the stage and removed the vent and outside areas (the outside areas could be seen in the opening scene though). Now it's time to go over all of the story I had written. This could also serve as a guide for the version that I will never release. SCRIPT "I can't believe I got a job at my favourite childhood resterant, Sparky's Pizza Playhouse!" *Walks up to the front of the building "Here it is, it still looks the same all these years later". *Walks inside the building (Owner) - "So, you're finally here! It's not good being late on the first day". (You) - "Sorry boss... I'll get straight to work!" (Owner) - "Hurry to the office, and watch the animatronics. NOW!" (You) - "Yes sir..." (Owner) - "Oh, before I leave, what's your name again?" *You insert your name of choice (Owner) - "Okay. Now I must leave. I have important buisness to attend to". *Owner Leaves (You) - "I guess I better get to my office *You leave the Lobby *You can now explore the Party Room. There are already Easter Eggs hidden around, and only during this first visit *After going into your office (You) - "So this is my office? Not to shabby. Oh look, there's a note on my desk". *You can explore the office. After you're done, go up to the letter (Note) - "Hey new security guard - GET OUT NOW! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED, THE ANIMATRONICS WILL..." *The screen shakes and the lights go out (You) - "What happened? Why did the lights go out? I better go check outside..." *You can walk around. Exit the office *The screen shakes again (You) - "There's that shaking again! Whats it comming from? *You automaticly walk down (You) - "Huh, is that... KAT!?!?" (Kat) - "Must... terminate..." *A battle starts (it's almost impossible to lose it) *After the battle. Kat dissapears (You) What just happened?!? Where did Kat go? It doesn't matter, I have to press on! *You can walk around freely again. If you go back into your office, you can find an Easter Egg *The Storage Room is now unlocked. But you can't do anything in there yet *Once you exit, both Bathrooms are now open. You see Kat again. You chase her into the Mens Bathroom but she dissapears again *Once you leave, she will go into the Womans Bathroom. *Once you decide to enter, the First Night ends. (You) - Wow, that was fast. I can't belive that was 6 hours!" And that's all I had written. I'm sorry for the people who wanted One Week at Sparky's, but I would prefure to make a unique game, rather than steal notes for FNaF. So here it is, One Week at Sparky's. Maybe one day i'll release the Night 1 Demo? If you really want it, I will, but I will make some changes (more battles, to make the night longer). For those who read for this long (or skipped to the end), here is a teaser for the new RPG Project - "!gniog peek tsum ew ,won pots ot esolc oot era eW" "?sseccus a eb lliw soahC tcejorP kniht uoy oD". Category:Blog posts